There have conventionally been disclosed techniques for extracting feature points of a face of a person from a shooting image of the photographed face of the person and recognizing the face based on to what degree face recognizing data regarding the person to be recognized agrees with the above feature points (see a patent document 1). Such face recognizing techniques require the advance registration of the face recognizing data in an electronic camera or the like. In particular, for improving accuracy of the face recognition, a larger number of face recognizing data are required, and therefore, it is necessary to generate the face recognizing data from a plurality of frames of shooting images.
If the abovementioned work of generating the face recognizing data in the camera is complicated, a generation amount and a generation frequency of the face recognizing data decrease, which may prevent full use of the face recognizing function. This has created a demand for a method enabling easier generation of the face recognizing data.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H 06-259534